Bakough Weekend 2
by Spottedleaf1995
Summary: Okay this is my account so the first chapter is on my sister's account. this one is mine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes sorry this is Sarah's POV and Sarah27Lautner Thank you soooooo much for your review! If anyone has any ideas I will take them.**

Sarah's POV

I can't believe I just got the talk. That talk. From my brother, And Ann. While holding Eliot's hand.

We obviously weren't roomed together so as soon as the Little kids were off to bed I rushed off to Eliot's room.

Two hours ago my family had no idea how far We had extended our relationship. I mean in the first two hours we were really together we were Passed 1st and 2nd base and towards 3rd! Tonight easily enough we blew passed bases one and two and were already at three when I realized I forgot to lock the door. Understandable enough when he attacked me as soon as I walked in the door.

I realized the door problem when guess who walks in on us. Go on guess. Jake. I bet you didn't bet that did ya? He comes in saying something about a skate park, takes one look at us and runs out. Screaming.

So next thing I know Ann and Charlie are standing at the door telling us to put some clothes on. I was scared out of my mind but guess what? Ann congratulated me! Seriously! I mean it was weird but then they said that we could still se each other! I knew there had to be a punch line. So then I asked If there was a punch line.

"sit down" Ann said. Here we go "Okay I guess because of the conditions you can both stay in the same room . If you stay in Sarah's room because that one is sound proof" I can't believe it! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! My face turned bright red when I processed the rest of her words OMG how could they think that? With so much family and so many ears we were always quiet it was just a fact of life.


	2. Sarah and the wine celler thingy

**A/N: Yes sorry this is Sarah's POV and Sarah27Lautner Thank you soooooo much for your review! If anyone has any ideas I will take them.**

Sarah's POV

I can't believe I just got the talk. That talk. From my brother, And Ann. While holding Eliot's hand.

We obviously weren't roomed together so as soon as the Little kids were off to bed I rushed off to Eliot's room.

Two hours ago my family had no idea how far We had extended our relationship. I mean in the first two hours we were really together we were Passed 1st and 2nd base and towards 3rd! Tonight easily enough we blew passed bases one and two and were already at three when I realized I forgot to lock the door. Understandable enough when he attacked me as soon as I walked in the door.

I realized the door problem when guess who walks in on us. Go on guess. Jake. I bet you didn't bet that did ya? He comes in saying something about a skate park, takes one look at us and runs out. Screaming.

So next thing I know Ann and Charlie are standing at the door telling us to put some clothes on. I was scared out of my mind but guess what? Ann congratulated me! Seriously! I mean it was weird but then they said that we could still se each other! I knew there had to be a punch line. So then I asked If there was a punch line.

"sit down" Ann said. Here we go "Okay I guess because of the conditions you can both stay in the same room . If you stay in Sarah's room because that one is sound proof" I can't believe it! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! My face turned bright red when I processed the rest of her words OMG how could they think that? With so much family and so many ears we were always quiet it was just a fact of life.


	3. KARAOKE!

A/N: Okay I am Idealess so this is a random chapter in which they play Karaoke yeah random I know this is the product of me being bored at midnight on my sister's computer. This is from sarahs pov. If you hate country music, grease and taylor swift *coughT.* don't read it

"Karaoke Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard ann scream well not scream but get everyone of us still up at midnight. Which basiclly was me, eliot, Jake and Charlie but still.

We all got up and stumbled to the stairs.

"okay rules you must sing 2 duets and a solo so lets have everyone grab 2 partners. My First partner was Jake and the second was eliot Eliot was Paired with ann and me, Ann was paired with Charlie and Eliot, And Charlie was with Jake and ann.

" First Is Sarah and eliot" damn it

_s: Tell me about it stud!_

E: I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!

S: You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.

BOTH: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

Both: You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

S: If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.

E: I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man  
S: i need a man  
who can keep me satisfied.  
E: I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove  
S: you better prove  
that my faith is justified.

Both:You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want),o, o, oo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

Everyone was apploding and We stepped off stage

"okay next is Charlie and jake"

_You can buy you a brand new truck  
Chrome it all out, jack it way up  
You can build you a house up high on a hill  
With a pool and a pond and a view to kill  
You can make all the money in sight  
But you aint livin the good life_

Til you put a girl in it  
You aint got nothin  
What's it all worth  
Without a little lovin  
Put a girl in it  
Some huggin and some kissin  
If you're world's got somethin missin  
Just put a girl in it

You can buy a boat and a shiny set of skis  
Have some fun in the sun, float around in the breeze  
You can lay out on a blanket by the lake  
Drink a cold beer, polish off another day  
Kick on back and watch the sky turn red  
A sunset aint a sunset

Til you put a girl in it  
You aint got nothin  
What's it all worth  
Without a little lovin  
Put a girl in it  
Some huggin and some kissin  
If you're world's got somethin missin  
Just put a girl in it

You can write you a country song  
The DJ wont put it on  
They wont dance or sing along

Til you put a girl in it  
You aint got nothin  
What's it all worth  
Without a little lovin  
Put a girl in it  
Some huggin and some kissin  
If you're world's got somethin missin  
Just put a girl in it

If you're ridin in your truck  
Put a girl in it

If you're gonna have a party  
Put a girl in it

If you wanna live the good life  
Better put a gir-r-rl in it

More apploding then Eliot and ann

_Im outa luck, outa love  
Gotta photograph, picture of  
Passion killer, youre too much  
Youre the only one I wanna touch  
I see your face every time I dream  
On every page, every magazine  
So wild and free so far from me  
Youre all I want, my fantasy_

Oh, look what youve done to this _rock n roll__ clown  
Oh oh, look what youve done_

Photograph - I dont want your  
Photograph - I dont need your  
Photograph - all Ive got is a photograph  
But its not enough

Id be your _lover__, if you were there  
Put your hurt on me, if you dare  
Such a woman, you got style  
You make every man feel like a child, oh  
You got some kinda hold on me  
Youre all wrapped up in mystery  
So wild so free and far from me  
Youre all I want, my fantasy_

Oh, look what youve done to this _rock n roll__ clown  
Oh oh, look what youve done_

Photograph - I dont want your  
Photograph - I dont need your  
Photograph - all Ive got is a photograph  
Youve gone straight to my head

Oh, look what youve done to this rock n roll clown  
Oh oh, look what youve done  
I gotta have you

_Photograph - I dont want your  
Photograph - I dont need your  
Photograph - all Ive got is a photograph  
I wanna touch you_

Photograph  
Photograph - your photograph  
Photograph -  
Photograph - I need only your  
Photograph - Im outa love  
Photograph - Im outa love  
Photograph - youre the only one  
Photograph - I wanna touch 

My turn again god this prbobly explains so much to people

"umm I'm singing 2 songs" I said before starting. It was too hard too pick Which one to sing

_I wanna lie in my bed  
And do nothin  
I don't care what anyone says  
I got you on my mind  
Thinkin bout one thing  
Gonna show you how I do it best_

Put your lips on my mouth  
Keep it comin around  
Cuz I like it  
Put your hands on my hips  
Bring em down sink that ship  
Boy I can't resist

I wanna wear my _hair wild__ in a mess  
Cuttoff jeans  
Can you live without?  
Gimme somthin that I've never had  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna teach you to stop beggin me (?)  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
Every other time's just a __memory__  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you!_

Those other guys when they call  
I might answer  
But you're the one I'm thinkin bout  
So baby don't dissapoint  
Just pull faster  
And show me what you're feelin now!

Put your lips on my mouth  
Keep it comin around  
Cuz I like it  
Nothin's worng  
It's alright  
You got permission from me tonight

So turn out the light!

I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess  
Cuttoff jeans  
Can you live without?  
Gimme somthin that I've never had  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna teach you to stop beggin me (?)  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
Every other time's just a memory  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you!

Now I'm going crazy  
I'm tired of waitin  
My lips are on fire  
I just want you to know  
I'm losin my patience  
For the time that weve wasted

Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my...

I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess  
Cuttoff jeans  
Can you live without?  
Gimme somthin that I've never had  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna teach you to stop beggin me (?)  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
Every other time's just a memory  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you!

"now the second song"

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong??  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

A/N: Okay people seven pages mostly song lyrics so sorry um these songs are you're the one that I want from grease, Put a girl in it by brooks and dunn, Photograph by Def leppard(depending on what version it is taylor swift too), Wanted by Jessie james, And our song by the one and only taylor swift. I don't own any of these songs.


	4. song lists

**A/N Hey I don't know if you even remember me at this point but it's me and I swear to god I am so sorry. I had to go to Destin for a week with no computer then I had a wedding with family in town all the next week plus this week I have had to baby-sit. Plus I am totally out of ideas and I need a beta. I don't know how the whole beta thing works though so if anyone knows please tell me. The only people I have betaed for have been my friends in class so. During this chapter I say suck it and be glad I am talking to the character not you guys you guys are awesome. Seriously though people I don't own this movie or any of these songs. I'm warning you again if you hate country music you hate me. coughbilkeycough sorry little cough there. If you seriously want to know why I coughed which you don't, review and tell me, sorry I hate him so much. It's just a classic tale of I'm going to shut up now enjoy!**

Sarah pov

"Okay people now we need karaoke lists." Ann announced

"What's a karaoke list?" Jake asked echoing my thoughts

"A karaoke list is something that you start then someone passes around the list and adds a song that they want to hear from you." Charlie said

"For every song you don't sing you have to take a shot." Ann said

"But we're underage" Eliot said

"So?"

"Awesome"

Okay so the lists were passed around and I was asked to pick them up and read them aloud. Everyone added two songs to everyone's lists. Looking over the lists I realized that each one had one of those sad songs and one funny song.

Eliot's list

1 ticks by brad paisley

2 online brad paisley

3 8 second ride by Jake Owen

4 don't trust me 3OH!3

5 fast cars and freedom rascal flatts

6 cowgirls don't cry brooks and Dunn

7 put a girl in it brooks and Dunn

8 alright darius rucker

9 praying for daylight rascal flatts

10 our song by Taylor swift (but that's a girl song! suck and be glad!)

Charlie's list

1 whiskey lullaby duet brad paisley and Allison krauss

2 wrapped George strait

3 I'll just hold on Blake Shelton

4 American ride Toby Keith

5 wrapped around brad paisley

6 15 minutes Rodney Adkins

7 holler back lost trailers

8 picture duet kid rock

9 Ten Rounds with Jose Cuero Tracy Byrd

10 chicken fried zac brown band

Ann's list

1 whiskey lullaby duet Allison krauss and brad paisley

2 teardrops on my guitar Taylor swift

3 love story Taylor swift

4 Joey sugar land

5 here we go again demi lovato

6 forever and always Taylor swift

7 the best days of your life Kelly pickler

8 picture duet kid rock

9 stay sugar land

10 the way I loved you

Sarah's list

1 I just call you mine Martina McBride

2 dreaming love by Kate and kacey

3 you belong with me by Taylor swift

4 gunpowder and lead Miranda Lambert

5 boys like me Jessica harp

6 dead flowers Miranda Lambert

7 kerosene Miranda Lambert

8 white horse Taylor swift

9 should've said no Taylor swift

10 picture to burn Taylor swift

Jake's list

1 I miss back when Tim McGraw

2 love don't live here anymore lady antebellum

3 Tim McGraw by Taylor swift (but that's a girl song! suck and be glad!)

4 toes zac brown band

5 what was I thinking dierks Bentley

6 runaway love and theft

7 I feel like a women Shania twain (oh good lord)

8 summer night's rascal flatts

9 small town USA Justin Moore

10 fly on the wall miley Cyrus (kill me now)

Besides the comments the song lists basically meant Jake was probably going to be the drunk out of all of us. At least four shots for him. And this whiskey they had it turned out wasn't whiskey. It was moonshine aka homemade beer. And it had a 150 alcahol content count. That's not pretty plus the size of those shots weren't pretty. This was about to get interesting.

**A/N I know it's still short but I'm working on my book and stuff and it's just hectic.**


	5. in which jake is bad

A/N omg I am sooooooooooooo sorry. Three of my teachers are just fucking needs to choose better teachers. Sry I seriously hate them. I can laugh during class if I want to laugh during class Mrs. Weirdo accent. Okay this is the last chapter until I get an idea from someone. So adios maybe.

Disclamer: I own the plot line that's it not the characters

Jake pov

"okay everyone it's midnight everybody head up" I heard ann say so groaning I headed up. About halfway up the stairs I realized that there all heading up to do it and I get to go to bed. Well that's not going to fly.

Hmmmm if I called them now. Hmmm. I picked up the phone and dialed dad's number. Australia has it's ups that's for sure.

Ringringring. "hello"

"hey dad"

"oh hey what's up"

"Well where are you right now?"

"Having lunch why?"

"well can you go in another room real quick bring mr. murtaugh with you"

"sure…. Murtaugh come here a sec" some walking then "okay were both here now what do you want jake?"

"well I happen to have gathered "

"get to the point kid"

"jimmy he's trying to speak"

"okay sorry go kid"

"I have gathered extreme intelligence that there are two couples in this household one currently under age having sex"

"what!" I couldn't tell who said it or maybe they both did I don't know but they were fuming I could tell that

A/n ohh a cliffie! Btw if everyone can please review it's a poll now

Review 1 for someone comes back to cheak on them

Or 2 for no one coming home

Or 3 for your own idea. Now I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever comes up with the best idea and the person who votes the most times


	6. busted part one

A/N: okay this chapter is dedicated to Hanna (). She had the best idea. I kina tweaked it a little though sorry. this chapter is also long so don't get spoiled! Now for the story! P.s. their thirteen Eliot, jake, & sarah are anyways.

Sarah pov

Jake was way too happy this morning. I wanted to know why. When Jake is happy and nobody else knows it usually means there are spiders in somebody's birthday cake. Well at least that's what it meant last time. And the time before that. I guessed that spiders were involved somewhere anyways.

The phone rang and I went to go get it.

"Hello"

"Hey Sarah" I heard Mrs. Murtaugh say

"I'm here too" mom said.

"oh hey what's up"

"can you grab Eliot, Charlie and Ann for a sec put Jake in charge of the kids."

"well okay"

I walked out of the family room and went to get Charlie and ann since naturally eliot was already at my side.

"charlie ann phone!" I hollered out to the dock.

"OK thanks" ann yelled back. Two minutes later they are at the back door completely winded. All four of us go to a room off the main hallway and I put the phone on speaker

"okay shoot"

"okay no matter what your fathers think we don't care if you guys are doing it but keep it on the down low" Serena (Mrs. Murtaugh) started before a chorus of what cut her off

"who told you about that?' Charlie asked

"jake called last night and unwisely chose your fathers to break the news too and personally we don't give a rip but your dads do so in about twenty or so minutes there calling on the webcam to yell at you guys but we'll hold them off for as long as we can."

"in the mean time can I kill Jake" Sarah asked

"I'll help her" Eliot volunteered

"No no strangleing no killing or any of that and that includes hanging" mom added at the end. Damn it she knows me so well

"and no underwear in the pants or meat in the underwear whatever that was" Serena added

"okay fine." There was a flicker on the webcam saying there was one incoming caller

I hung up the phone and went for the webcam clicking okay on the message

A/N cliffhanger again! Maybe longest chapter yet! Okay I don't know if I'm allowed to do this but I need a poll can you guys tell mepossibly the age range just like teen, young adult or 30 plus please it will help emmensilly with any songs I pick. Plus songs songs songs I need fav. Songs. Also dares I need a dare from everyone. Oh yeah and if anyone wants me to go m with this story with a litte s/e lemons or a/c.


	7. busted part 2 and ten reasons why

A/N: hey sorry people. Any ways dedicated to BiaABall, mayball31695,brynn, and Ana. Sorry it took so long. I was trying to update but then sharkboy and lavagirl came on so it was kinda difficult to write and watch at the same time. Well here goes.

Sarah pov

My stomach dropped to my feet when I pressed the connect button. Loading, flash, loading, flash, loading ,flash, loading, flash. All I saw was death, death, death.

The screen finally loaded and I found myself looking at two extremely pissed off dads.

"hey" Charlie started off

All I next heard was snippets of 'how could you', 'you're not even old enough', 'you turned your back on the family' and 'you're grounded young lady'.

"wait hold up" Ann said interrupting the yelling "give us ten good reasons why we can't"

"One: we said so" {A/N: this would be my dad's answer }

"Two: you're not old enough" yes we are!

"Three: we say no" what does that matter?

"Four: by god you probably can't even do it right" dad could seriously still try to be funny

"Five: your mothers agree with us" no they don't they just said that!

"Six: it's a bad influence for the other children" well there all asleep!

"Seven: you'll end up being addicts" what's your definition of addict?

"Eight: next you could be sneaking pot!" who says we aren't? Just sayin

"Nine: you'll throw away your future" what future?

"Ten: you will get bored 'couse you don't know enough to do" wait what?

"we are not bored for your information! We have perfectly enough to do and we were perfectly happy without Jake going on and ratting us out" I turned to everyone else before finishing "screw this this is sacred enough for the meat in the underwear"

"I'm with her" Eliot said raising our joined hands.

"Okay guys get off the webcam" mom said coming into view with Serena. "okay now we have come up with a solution. We are going to sit here, you two are going to go get a beer "pushing the two out the door "and you all are going to sit down and answer any questions we have with true and genuine answers"

A/N: sorry another cliff hanger but seriously this time from all the ages I got I think I can go m rated but let me know if I shouldn't and everyone reading click the little review button and tell me a question. Make it as embarrassing as you can. The more embarrassing the better. Peace Love Fanfiction 


	8. THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER!

Important authors note!

I am putting out a contest. For the person who can come up with the best next chapter. The winner will be featured in as the next chapter and you will be the star character of a book I am writing and the dedication will go to you. When completed send an email to

Rules

The chapter must include

At least ten questions (must be funny) that are asked by the parents

At least five paragraphs

I am really sorry that I have not been updating if you want to blame anyone blame the dude I like he is making my life a living hell.

Peace out and I 3 you guys!


End file.
